


Однострочники по ЛоМу

by k8Cathy



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Фандомную битву 2013</p>
    </blockquote>





	Однострочники по ЛоМу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2013

В глубине души Сэм Тайлер питал склонность к изысканным женским именам. Самым первым он полюбил имя своей матери – Роза. А ещё ему всегда нравились имена Изабелла, Элеонор, Клариче – именно итальянский вариант, а не скучноватая Кларисса. Много, много есть прекрасных имён.

Но в реальности его по-простецки называли Глэдис, Дороти, в лучшем случае Дафни. Хорошо хоть не Сью.

***

Раз в неделю, в выходной, Анни надевала нарядное платье, тщательно завивала волосы, красилась и непременно душилась. И упархивала гулять с подругами.

– Вот почему ты для парня своего так не наряжаешься? – спрашивала её мать.

– Для него и остальных мужиков я наряжаюсь всю остальную неделю. И единственное, что они могут мне сказать по поводу моей внешности: "Как, ты уже перестала носить форму?" И это спустя два года после перевода в детективы! А смешивать мои духи с запахом курева и виски, которым они провоняли, вообще кощунство. Нет уж, я буду одеваться для тех, кто это оценит.

***

В молодости Филлис мечтала стать диктором на радио – так приятно через эфир сообщать людям новости, а все тебя слушают и делают, что велено. Но на радиостанции ей сказали, что для работы диктора нужна правильная речь – и чем это она, интересно, неправильно говорит? – и ни в коем случае нельзя ругаться – а когда она, мать их за ногу, вообще ругалась? Филлис плюнула и ушла, а потом устроилась в полицию.

Сейчас, двадцать лет спустя, Филлис, послав Криса и Рэя на место преступления и от души обматерив их за то, что долго не выходили на связь, повесила микрофон на место и в который раз подумала, что она, конечно, не звезда на радио, но работа у неё всё же неплохая.

***

Когда Сэм наконец додумался спросить Анни, почему она со своим психологическим образованием пошла в полицию, она отговорилась тем, что в таком городе, как Манчестер, трудно найти работу для психолога – да и вообще любую работу. О своей диссертации "Рабочая этика альфа-самцов" Анни, естественно, не стала упоминать.

***

Нельсон был большим романтиком и очень любил придумывать всякие истории о своих клиентах. Например, однажды он заметил под глазом у Рэя свежий синяк, а на руке у Анни – новые часики. Нельсон сразу же решил, что Рэй чем-то обидел Анни, Сэм встал на её защиту, а потом подарил девушке часики, чтобы утешить.

Конечно же, всё было совсем не так. В глаз Рэю дала сама Анни, и не потому, что он её обидел, а потому что неосторожно спросил, знает ли она, что такое хук слева – а Анни неосторожно показала, что прекрасно знает. От удара браслет часов лопнул, они упали на пол и разбились. Рэй потом ещё одолжил Анни на покупку новых.

А Сэм про эту историю вообще ничего не знал.

***

Однажды Сэм не выдержал и пририсовал девочке с телевизионной заставки усы, прямо на экране. Они, конечно, потом мешали смотреть телевизор, но мера себя оправдала: в галлюцинациях девочка тоже стала являться с усами – чёрными, прилизанными, с закрученными кончиками. Они так веселили Сэма, что на зловещие речи он уже не обращал внимания.

***

Традиция проводить уроки с детьми по правилам дорожного движения сама собой закрепилась в уголовном розыске. Всё бы ничего, если б незадолго до даты урока участок не начинал косить повальный мор – все чихали, кашляли и не могли дышать в плюшевом костюме, не заболевали лишь те, кто в нужный день оказывался на очень важном неотменяемом задании. А те, у кого не было ни задания, ни болезни, просто прогуливал. Вот так неизменно получалось, что костюм белки Тафти надевали на единственного оставшегося на посту полицейского. Белка приходила в детский садик, усаживалась и недовольным голосом говорила: "Ну-ка, быстро рассказали мне, как правильно переходить дорогу. Если кто-то расскажет неправильно, приду к нему домой и переломаю все игрушки".


End file.
